A Sprinkle of Carters Mischief
by SolemnMischiefManager
Summary: Yep, I had gone insane. I was openly staring at Sirius Black. In front of the entire Great Hall. During our OWLS. Dammit, Phoenix, think of the plan! Yes the plan! To get rid of Snape and to get James laid! And to stare at Sirius...NO! The Untold story of Phoenix Carters, the girl who changed Sirius's live forever...
1. Things change with a crazy little plan

_A/N_

_Hi guys this is my first fanfic so don' t judge to harshly! Just a quick sum up of this fic because I know the description isn't very long! It's all about Phoenix Carters, the unheard of best friend of Lily Evans who loved to cause trouble and changed a lot of peoples lives! There will be a lot of Lily/James and a hell of a lot of Sirius, but I will try to get Remus and some other familiar faces in there! After all its the Marauders! Enjoy the first chapter of A Sprinkle of Carters Mischief!_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except Phoenix go to J.K Rowling_**

**"James, I have a plan,"**

** James potter looked at me confused. For a prat he was a handsome bloke, with unbelievably messy black hair, bright hazel eyes and muscles only a Chaser could have – not to mention the glasses, for some reason girls had a weakness for guys who had a weakness for eyesight.**

** Right then he was looking at me like I had gone insane, which in hindsight I probably had. In our five years at Hogwarts we'd never had a civil conversation, I wholeheartedly blamed Lily Evans, my best friend, who had hated James for five years – and here I was talking to him! He looked like I had just told him Dumbledore was gay.**

** Well, no one believed me with that theory.**

** Also, I had called him James, not Potter as Lily always called him. Third, I was in the Library somewhere you only went if you took homework and exams seriously. Four, I was under the desk he was sat at hiding in case Lily walked in.**

** "Er, hi?" James asked uncertainly his hand jumping to his hair,**

** "Hi to you," I said as I rolled my eyes, "Listen, I don't really have long to talk, you know in case Lily comes in,"**

** He nodded slowly probably wondering what was wrong with me, not that I hadn't asked myself the same question.**

** "I want to get rid of Snape, and I need your help,"**

** His eyebrows shot up so fast it was as if some had vanished them – again. Good old Lily.**

** "Repeat that again, I don't think I heard correctly,"**

** "I want to get rid of Snape," I said slowly, "Not kill, though that is tempting, but get rid,"**

** "Right," He said frowning, "Why would you want to get rid of Snivellus?"**

** "He's a slimy, oily git who wasn't hugged as a child and needs a bath, plus he's going to be a Death Eater when he leaves Hogwarts and what do you think he'll do to Lily, a Muggle-born?" I ranted then paused, "Plus he just threatened to Crucio me if I didn't leave Lily alone to make her own choices,"**

** "He said that?" He growled,**

** "Yep, though I did say I would get the Marauders to put Shampoo in his food for the next two years," I grinned,**

** He grinned as well, the Marauders glint – as many people dubbed it – present in his eyes.**

** "Yeah we would, so what's the plan?"**

** I opened my mouth to reply when someone called, "Jamsie!"**

** James rolled his eyes as Madam Pince shushed the new arrival, from under the table I could not see who it was.**

** "Merlin's pants Padfoot I said not to call me Jamsie," James groaned,**

** Someone laughed, it sounded like a bark. Great mystery solved, it was Sirius Black.**

** "Were you talking to yourself Prongs?" Sirius inquired sounding amused,**

** "No I was talking to-"**

** Sirius snorted, "You've gone insane mate, good luck with that,"**

** "Thanks for the help, but I was talking to-"**

** "Shut up mate, your going insane," Sirius chuckled,**

** I heard James groan in frustration. I grinned in amusement, I could easily crawl out from under the table and tell Sirius that James wasn't talking to himself but this was a far better alternative. **

** Suddenly, I felt Sirius kick me.**

** "OUCH!" I said louder that necessary jumping up.**

** Of course I forgot I was under a table and my head collided with the underside of the table. Stars blinked in front of my eyes and I let out a whole load of profanities not bothering to keep my voice down.**

** I could hear Sirius and James laughing and if I didn't have a concussion I would have joined in. Instead I half crawled out from under the table and lay on my back on the floor my legs still under the table.**

** "Ow," I murmured, "I might need to go to the Hospital Wing…"**

** "Are you okay?" James asked sounding a bit worried,**

** "Nope," I replied, "But safe the worry for Lily,"**

** Sirius laughed loudly.**

** "SHUSH!" We heard Madam Pince hiss,**

** "Oh shut up you stupid old codger," I hissed the stars disappearing and my eyesight turning back to normal but my head still aching,**

** Sirius black was grinning at me, he was even better looking than James. It was always clear why he was the womanizer and not James; then again he wasn't obsessed with someone. Sirius had black hair that fell into his stormy grey eyes with a sort of casual elegance, he had a roughish mischievous grin and had a twinkle in his eyes that reminded me of stars.**

** "Oh I'm fine by the way guys," I said with a scoff, "Don't help a girl up or anything after you've just kicked her and she's nearly given herself a headache,"**

** "You look more comfortable on the floor," Sirius quipped,**

** I thought for a second absentmindedly stroking the carpet. Damn, he was right.**

** "Hmm, it's not that bad," I said with a smile as I shifted to get comfortable,**

** "You're a very weird person Phoenix," Sirius chuckled,**

** "Why thank you Sirius," I laughed,**

** A second year Hufflepuff walked past us then, she looked at me on the floor confused and I grinned at her.**

** "Hi, I'm Phoenix Carters would you like a detention?"**

** She scurried of then her eyes fixed on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. It was fun annoying the younger kids, especially when you weren't a Prefect and they ran away from you at the threat of receiving a detention.**

** "Padfoot get your feet of my homework," James said, "I need this for tomorrow!"**

** "Relax Prongs," Sirius said stretching out in his chair putting his hands behind his head,**

** "You should try lying on the floor, it's very comfortable," I smirked,**

** James rolled his eyes as with deliberate slowness Sirius dragged his feet across the table back to the floor scattering James's books and parchment on the floor and unfortunately me.**

** "Real good homework James," I mock complimented as I picked his Charms essay of my stomach, "LE scribbled everywhere in a Snitch, well done,"**

** "Shut up Phoenix," James said, "It's productive,"**

** "It's creepy," Sirius inputted,**

** "Anyway!" James said loudly, "Let's get back to the plan with Snivellus!"**

** "Which one?" Sirius inquired,**

** "Mine," I said stick a hand up in front on me, **

** Sirius looked at me surprised, "Really? Phoenix Carters wants to harm someone I'm shocked!"**

** "Hey! I only hexed that guy cause he tried to kiss me after saying he'd think I could improve my appearance! And you have no proof - as I have said to Professor McGonagall many times - that I knocked Bellatrix Black of her broom last match,"**

** "How did you manage that?" Sirius inquired with a grin,**

** "Well she cried to curse me for hexing her friend strange face of whatever he's called," I said rolling my eyes, "Everyone was distracted because that's when Wilson was going for the Snitch so as she came over I just kind of whipped out of my wand yelled Stupefy and she fell of,"**

** James and Sirius laughed.**

** "Why did I never think of that?" Sirius asked, "The amount of times she's hexed me!"**

** "I wouldn't," I said fairly, "I have a Death Eater death warrant over my head for that, and Lily yelled at me,"**

** James shuddered, "Merlin, I know what that's like,"**

** "Exactly," I agreed cringing slightly,**

** Merlin for a small girl Lily did really scare quite a few people,**

** "So, back to the eliminate Snivellus but not by death plan?" Sirius asked,**

** "Oh yeah," I said looking up at the two Marauders, "So, I want to get rid of him because he's – well, Snape. So I have a plan but I can't do it alone or really carry it through. I need you guys, because Remus is to nice and Peter is well Peter, to do it for me,"**

** "And what is it you want us to do?" James asked looking as if he had already agreed to my plan,**

** "We need to get Lily to turn on Snape because Snape has offended Lily," I said, "After OWLS I'll drag Lily away with Alice, Hestia, Dorcas and Marlene if she isn't with Alex and keep her away from Snape. The git always goes through his tests afterwards reading through the questions then you'll guys jump in do the usual torture Snape stuff, Lily will come over probably and try to stop it and hopefully Snape will lash out then,"**

** "Hang on," James interrupted, "How would we get Snivellus to lash out?"**

** "He'll be in front of his friends," I explained, "The other Slytherin's, he won't want Lily appearing to help him because she's a Muggle-born, so he'll have no choice but to call her a you know what, Lily will be pissed – naturally – then she won't want to be friends with Snape anymore, she prides herself on being a Muggle-born more than anything,"**

** Sirius looked thoughtful.**

** "You know what, that might actually work," **

** "Yeah it might," James agreed, "If we do it carefully, one wrong move and-"**

** "Snape and Lily could be sitting in a tree?" Sirius snickered,**

** I kicked him in the shin.**

** "What was that for?" He asked smirking as he rubbed his leg,**

** "You kicked me first, I got revenge just slower," I smiled,**

** He rolled his eyes as he grinned.**

** "What if Lily forgives Snape though?" James asked sounding worried,**

** I considered this for a second. Snape and Lily had always been friends, before Hogwarts. She could forgive him easily because of that unless she was in a really bad mood then the most she would do was yell and eat ice cream. I'm proud to say I got her in that habit.**

** "I know!" I said happily, "James as soon as Lily is called a you know what you attack Snape again, if she defends him you defend yourself because you'll never call her that, right?"**

** "Never," He agreed quickly,**

** Merlin, mention Lily and this guy will do anything!**

** "Then Lily will throw a Lily fit," I said gesturing with my hands an explosion as it really was the best way to describe Lily, "Then she'll go to our dorm, probably cry a bit because she'll be sad about what Snape has said but free to realise you guys aren't gits!"**

** They stared at me in amazement and I felt rather smug. I neglected to tell them the part it had taken me a year to figure my plan out…**

** "But what if Lily does forgive Snape?" James asked as he fingered his quill, "What if he apologises and she wants to be friends with him again?"**

** "Then we'll go onto plan B," I suggested, "And we'll kill him,"**

** Sirius laughed loudly.**

** Madam Pince stormed over, she glared at James and Sirius, the latter hadn't stopped laughing, and then at me on the floor. Her eyes widened in surprise as a scowl replaced her glare.**

** "Why are you three being so noisy?" She hissed angrily,**

** "I fell out my chair?"**

** She glared at me then looked at the chair I was lay beside, it was still pushed under the table. I took hold of the chair leg and slowly pulled it out.**

** "Miss Carters," Madam Pince hissed, "How many times have I told you not to be noisy in the Library? And where is Hogwarts; A History? I believe you borrowed it two years ago?"**

** I cringed; I had played exploding snap on that book. It sadly had not survived.**

** "Mrs Norris took it?" I suggested meekly,**

** James and Sirius were doubled up in silent laughter, tears of mirth in their eyes. Trying valiantly not the join in, I looked up at Madam Pince steadily.**

** "Mrs Norris," Madam Pince repeated coldly, "A cat, Mr Filch's, poor sweet cat, took a book,"**

** "Personally I've always been more of a dog person," Sirius said quietly,**

** The three of us burst out laughing. Annoyed fifth and seventh years glared at us from around the Library, Madam Pince's nostrils flared as we laughed as if we had never laughed before.**

** "The three of you out!" She yelled, "OUT! And don't come back! Now!"**

** Still laughing we somehow managed to stand up, I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder as I followed James and Sirius out, James's belongings bouncing of the back of our heads as we went.**

** As soon as we reached the quiet sanctum of outside the cursed Library – after Sirius and James had taken cocky bows to the students in the Library - we burst out laughing again. James leant against the wall his stuff tumbling to the floor as he laughed, Sirius slid to the floor in a complete Sirius Black manner as I stood my arms around my torso as an endless stream of laughter escaped my mouth. **

** It was the type of laughter that hurt your stomach and throat, in hindsight it hadn't been that funny but it was that type of thing that when you managed to gain control of the laughter it came back in full force and the funny thing became twice as funny.**

** For a long time we couldn't stop. When we finally did though James was sat on the floor gathering his stuff a silly yet ecstatic grin on his face, Sirius was lay on his back rather like I had been a few moments ago. I was proud to say I had remained standing.**

** "Aww man we have to try that again," Sirius grinned,**

** "Definitely, imagine Pince's reaction if she sees us go in again," I laughed,**

** "That wouldn't be a problem for us," James smirked with a conspiratorial glance at Sirius,**

** I rolled my eyes. Typical mysterious Marauder crap.**

** "So, guys," I asked, "The plan? After OWLS attacks Snape, Snape offend Lily everyone lives happily ever after and James gets his girl – is it ago?"**

** James and Sirius grinned at me, the Marauders glint present.**

** "Of course," The chorused.**

** Merlin, that had been easy.**

** Snape, Lily, the Marauders in one crazy plan by me, Phoenix Carters, what could go wrong?**

_A/N ; So here it is! The first chapter! Hope you guys liked it, please R/R with what you think! Thanks. Mischief Managed. ;)_


	2. I yell you guys race - YAY!

_A/N Hey guys this is my second chapter! It's really just a filler to get some more of the characters in and show a bit more of the story before I jump to the plan! You might not like how I wrote Lily but I do assure you she gets nicer and she isn't the typical bookworm Lily everyone writes! I should have mentioned this earlier but their will be some references to JenxtheJinx's the Maraduers Cosplay purely because I love them so much! If you haven't seen them search them their brilliant! Also, there will be a lot of James and Sirius bromance bashing because lets face it nothing can beat a good bromance can it?_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except Phoenix go to J.K Rowling**_

**"Lily I swear to Merlin's saggiest third man boob if you don't shut up I'll shove this quill up your ar-"**

** "I think we get the message Nix," Alice said hastily as Dorcas and Hestia burst out laughing,**

** Lily scowled at me and I rolled my eyes. The girl was too dramatic for her own good sometimes. Then again the red hair gave her a temper as it did for most people, I don't think I helped much when I said she looked like Christmas with her emerald eyes and vivid red hair. **

** If only she had gold eyebrows…**

** "Er, earth to Nix you listening?" Dorcas asked waving a hand in front of my face,**

** "Huh? Oh, no, not really," I admitted,**

** Dorcas Meadowes rolled her eyes at me, she was one of those annoyingly stunningly pretty girls, with her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and golden tan and her outgoing personality it was no surprise that she was one of the most popular girls at school. **

** And she didn't exactly turn anyone down – if there's a nice way to say that. No, probably not. Oh well, she's said it enough times.**

** "What are you planning Phoenix?" Lily asked as she frowned at her Charms essay, "You have that look in your eyes, it's nothing that gets you in trouble – again – I hope,"**

** "Now see if I was planning something I wouldn't tell a Prefect," I said sweetly,**

** Dorcas snorted with laugher and I had to hide a smirk as Lily glared at me again. I glanced at Hestia Jones who winked at me. The two of us looked rather similar though with subtle differences, she had black hair but hers was straighter than mine and easier to tame. Hestia had grey eyes I – because my parents messed up with my genetics – had gold eyes.**

** Don't ask, I haven't for many years.**

** I was also taller; I had a height advantage over most of my friends. Point to Phoenix. **

** "Wow Nix your really spacing out today?" Alive asked with a small frown, "Are you okay?"**

** I rolled my eyes in reply. Trust Alice to be the one to worry about me sanity, again. Alice was one of those people who liked to be nice to everyone, even Slytherin's who called her a Blood-Traitor. Honestly, just because she was a Pureblood and friends with a Muggle-born. Stupid stinking Slytherin's.**

** She would make a wonderful Mum, to bad she had to settle for mothering me until then.**

** I don't know if it was purposeful but I had a diverse group of friends, a very diverse group of friends. I was the crazy one – Dorcas isn't good with compliments – Dorcas was the flirt, Hestia the sensible one, Alice the willing babysitter and Lily the unwilling Mother.**

** Well, I'm sure she actually likes keeping me from accidentally killing myself every day. I mean honestly I walk out the dorm every morning and it's like a sign appears above my head saying "Accident prone and loving it!"**

** "Ow!" I said suddenly,**

** Dorcas sniggered, "I only flicked you Nix, stop spacing out it's getting annoying,"**

** I rolled my eyes as I leant back in my chair. We were suppose to be doing our Charms essay's Flitwick wanted for tomorrow, the same essay I had had thrown at me a few hours earlier. Lily was the only one doing it, she liked Charms, then again she liked all of her lessons. Plus she wasn't writing JP all over her work encircled in a book or whatever my best friend obsessed over.**

** She had too many interests for me to remember them all. I actually started making a list in Third Year, I just lost it, sadly it went the same way as Hogwarts;A History...**

** Dorcas was chatting away with Hestia who had six books open in front of her and a frown on her face as she tried to tune out Dorcas, something I had become adapt to doing over the years. Alice was busy gazing of around the Common Room as she hummed quietly under her breath and bobbed her head slightly. Her short spiky brown hair swishing in time with her bobbing.**

** I rolled my eyes and looked at my Charms essay – or my blank parchment.**

** I chewed on the end of my quill as I tried to remember what the topic for our essay even was.**

** "Er Lily," I began, "Could you-"**

** "No," Lily said in a monotone voice,**

** "Please," I begged pouting,**

** Dorcas and Hestia snickered as Alice rolled her eyes in amusement still gazing across the Common Room. This was a regular occurrence, me grovelling for my best friend to help me with my homework.**

** "No Nix," Lily said firmly using the nickname I had long gotten use to, "Do it yourself for once," **

** "You could ask someone else," Dorcas suggested as she drummed her nails on the table, "Loads of people would jump to help you,"**

** "If you don't have your wand out threatening them that is," Hestia pointed out,**

** I grinned. That was true, most people would want to help me but some of them would only help me because they were scared of me. I did have a reputation. For some reason, I enjoyed being me…**

** "Yeah, I might," **

** Lily sighed and rolled up her parchment.**

** "You've finished?" Hestia gasped, "I've only done the introduction!"**

** "It's Lily Evans Hestia," Dorcas said feigning shock, "Of course she's going to beat you!"**

** Lily smiled despite herself.**

** "I'll help you if you want," She offered with a small modest shrug,**

** "Thanks," Hestia said smiling gratefully,**

** "Excuse me!" I said loudly, "Other friend over here who just asked for help!"**

** Lily raised her eyebrows at me, "I thought you were going to ask someone else,"**

** "Yeah, I am," I said firmly with a small smile, "I'm going to ask James,"**

** Lily scowled. I had her there. Her one weakness, James Potter. It was like I had just handed Snape shampoo or Remus chocolate. Merlin, Remus Lupin sure does love chocolate.**

** I imagine his children being morbidly obese one day.**

** "Don't you-"**

** "JAMES!" I yelled,**

** Dorcas and Hestia started laughing as Alice sighed as Lily's eyes flashed and she glared at me. Well, I thought she knew me well enough to know I would stoop this low.**

** James looked over at me from across the Common Room. He was sat with Sirius by the fire in the comfortable armchairs I always wanted to sleep in, talking undoubtedly about nonsense I would have no care for. He grinned at me his hazel eyes showing some surprise. After all up until a few hours ago we had never had a full conversation let alone me yelling his name loud enough for the whole Common Room to hear.**

** "What?" He called back,**

** "Lily wants to talk to you!" I called,**

** "Phoenix Robin Carters!" Lily yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? I do not want to talk to James Potter!"**

** "Nothing's wrong with me," I said innocently,**

** Hestia snorted and murmured under her breath, "Cause we all believe that,"**

** "Oh look, Potter and Black are coming over," Dorcas smirked,**

** Lily's eyes flashed again and I laughed. Her hand flew to her wand but before she could do anything I had flicked my own, "Expelliamus!"**

** Her wand shot into my waiting hand. Lily's glare turned murderous as James and Sirius walked over to our table. Maybe I should cast a Protego around them, just to be safe…**

** "What do you want Potter?" Lily demanded angrily,**

** "Are we not allowed to talk to people now?" Sirius questioned with an eyebrow raised, **

** "Not me," Lily said dryly and I laughed,**

** "Well we came to talk to Phoenix, she was the one who deafened us," Sirius grinned,**

** I smiled sweetly at him.**

** "Three galleons Phoenix is going to die," Dorcas commented quietly,**

** "Hey!" I protested indignantly,**

** "Before any murders happen," James chuckled, "What did you want Phoenix?"**

** "What was the Charms essay about?" I asked,**

** "No idea," Sirius shrugged as he sat down on the table picking up one of Hestia's books and tossing it into the air only to catch it again, "Ask Moony,"**

** "Where is Remus?" Alice asked politely ever too nice to not be nice to someone even Sirius,**

** "With Wormtail somewhere," James shrugged as well, "And Frank,"**

** A small smile unconsciously slid onto Alice's face and she seemed to enter a trance, I glanced at Dorcas and met her gaze, I promptly had to look away before I started to laugh. Me and my friends all knew how much Alice liked Frank Longbottom, even if he was a little clumsy and sometimes forgetful he was cute in the endearing helpless way. It was no surprise Alice with her nurturing nature, was a sucker to him.**

** "Phoenix give me my wand," Lily snapped her eyes dancing like flames**

** "Er no,"**

** I'd like to keep my life thank you, handing you a weapon would not bode well for me.**

** "Phoenix," Lily said dangerously a growl in her voice,**

** "Yes?" I inquired in an innocent voice,**

** Lily's nostrils flared. Dorcas and Hestia were trying desperately to contain their laughter as Alice looked between me and Lily apprehensively. I had the advantage, I had her wand and I was much bigger and stronger. Lilyk new this of course, I could practically see the cogs in her brain whirring to figure out how to gain the upper hand.**

** "Aww look at this Evans doesn't have the answer," Sirius chuckled,**

** Lily gave him a death glare that only made Sirius grin wider.**

** Wow, sometimes he really was an idiot. Either that or very brave to survive a Lily Evans glare, well he was a Gryffindor. **

** "Calm down Lily, their not going to kill you," I said handing her back her wand,**

** She took it with a glare and huffed crossing her arms over her chest. **

** "Well, me and Moony have always said Padfoot will probably go to Azkaban for murder," James said with a thoughtful look,**

** "I'm not that bad," Sirius defended with a grin, "Slytherin's don't count as humans,"**

** "I can vouch for him," I told James, "Slytherin's are just – no,"**

** The two Marauders laughed. Dorcas and Hestia looked deeply amused and even Alice had smiled. Lily however still looked cold.**

** "Oh come on Lily," I told her with a sigh, "I've stuck with that girls hate the same guys crap for five years, at least talk civilly with them,"**

** "No," She said icily, "They're both prats,"**

** "Well that is true," James admitted with, if it was possible for him, a slightly shameful look as he ruffled hair with his hand,**

** Lily saw this shameful look and frowned confused at it, she was after spending most of her time saying what an arrogant prat he was. To see him looking shameful probably ruined every assumption she had of him.**

** First impressions really stuck with Lily.**

** "New record!" Sirius declared suddenly and loudly looking at his watch, "Two minutes twenty six seconds without asking out Evans when being in the same room as her!"**

** "YES!" James cheered enthusiastically, "Moony owes me chocolate!"**

** "Aww man we have to go find him!" Sirius said eagerly sliding of the table scattering Hestia's books – was this a habit of his or something?**

** "And demand my prize!" James grinned childishly, "Which I'm not sharing!"**

** "First one to find him without MM gets the chocolate," Sirius said sticking out his hand, **

** What the bloody hell was MM?**

** James shook it, "Deal, on three?"**

** "Yeah, Phoenix count for us?" Sirius called,**

** He and James turned to face the portrait of the Fat Lady their shoulders squared both looking as if they were about to run an Olympic race – yes I'm a Pureblood who knows about the Olympics, don't question it – instead of track down the other Marauders.**

** With a grin I raised my wand and said loudly, "Three, two, one – GO!"**

** As I yelled the last word green sparks shot out from wand, they soared over the heads of my friends and startled some fourth years sitting in the Common Room. James and Sirius sprinted forward vaulting the table scattering the books and knocking down three chairs and then the couch in their effort to make it the portrait hole first.**

** Sirius did make it first by shoving James aside at the last moment, he collided with the edge of the portrait as Sirius pulled it open. James swore loudly as with his bark like laugh Sirius took off into the corridor James hot on his heels.**

** The portrait door shut behind them and a stunned silence fell. After a few moments the usual talk that filled the Common Room returned, we were all too used to James and Sirius's antics now.**

** "Well that was interesting," Dorcas mused,**

** I smirked and held out my hand to Dorcas, she looked at me confused until I said, "You owe me three galleons, I didn't die,"**

** "Yet," Lily snapped,**

** "Come on Lils," Hestia said calmly, "He didn't ask you out once did he!"**

** "That doesn't make him less of an arrogant toe rag!" Lily said heatedly, "He's so childish! Him and Black!"**

** "Isn't everyone allowed to cause a little trouble once in a while?" Dorcas asked,**

** "Yes they are! But not as much as them and the other bloody Marauders! They're horrible people!"**

** "And Snape isn't?" I questioned,**

** Lily huffed again, "Severus is not as bad as the bloody Marauders,"**

** I had to conceal a smirk. Really, my smiling at every secret I had would really give me away one day. Lily was too nice to see what Snape was really like and Snape was too clever for Lily to ever see the real him. It was bloody annoying.**

** I sighed, "Fine then Lily, you carry on thinking that way but when Snape hurts you don't come running to me,"**

** Lily rolled her eyes looking angrily doubtful.**

** I stood up abandoning my parchment, I really was not in any mood to even try and fake my homework by writing inches of nonsense. It wasn't like I had never had a detention before anyway so I didn't really mind if I got one.**

** I knew Lily was annoyed with me, she was a very loyal person and was loyal to anyone even Snape. I knew she had her doubts about him, I knew she did. She would be stupid not to. And that's why I had my genius, awesome; amaze-balls plan to get rid of Snape.**

** If only Lily wasn't to stubborn, then James wouldn't have been a prat for so long trying to impress her and he would have grown up much quicker. **

** Though I had to admit, they seemed to have a lot of fun racing to attack Remus for chocolate. I will have to try that some time though…**

_A/N Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please - pause to deal with repetitive strain injury - please review! I really want to know what you think and your ideas and any questions you have! Don't worry, Sirius will get a bigger part soon I need to get rid of Snape first! Thanks! Mischief Managed. ;)_


	3. It's fun to corrupt Prefects

_A/N Here it is guys Chapter 3! I had to get some Sirius and Phoenix fluff in there so don't mind me! Plus I love Remus too much to not put him in, I always get this feeling that Remus had a hidden supply of chocolate hidden away from James and Sirius during their time at Hogwarts! _

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except Phoenix go to J.K Rowling**_

**"Phoenix, can I talk to you?"**

** I looked up to see Remus Lupin stood beside my desk in Potions. The class was in chaos now after Pete Pettigrew's potion had exploded and covered, conveniently, numerous Slytherin's and given them some nasty burns. Professor Slughorn, or walrus, had escorted his students to the Hospital Wing. After all he was Head of Slytherin house.**

** Now the Marauders had taken over. And Lily was yelling at James.**

** "I don't know who ate your chocolate!" I said quickly,**

** Remus smiled amusedly at me. Unlike Sirius and James he wasn't as in your face I'm gorgeous and have abs good looking but had a classic look to him, with his light brown hair, soft green eyes and warm smile. I liked Remus as did Lily; he was a Prefect like her and the tamest, politest of the Marauders.**

** There was just something about him that made you trust him.**

** "Er, forget that," I said hurriedly.**

** After all I had not stolen his chocolate I had merely hinted to Sirius where it might have been, he and James had been quick to dispose of the evidence as well. After they had thrown up a few times from chocolate overload that is, they were lucky Lily was on patrol last night so she didn't see them devouring the chocolate in the Common Room.**

** "I will, though I know it was James and Sirius who stole my belongings," He said with a small frown, "Well I shouldn't be surprised, I've lived with them for five years,"**

** I grinned, "They're that bad then?"**

** He rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't believe, the five guy in our dorm moved out after the first day, never even had the chance to learn his name before he ran out screaming,"**

** "I have a feeling this conversation isn't about your insane friends,"**

** "No it isn't," Remus agreed with a smile, "It's about your plan,"**

** "Eliminate big nosed slime ball?" I asked,**

** He nodded.**

** "Well, what do you want to know about it?"**

** I didn't even question how Remus knew; the Marauders told each other everything. Of course Remus would know. **

** "You're not actually planning to kill Severus are you?" Remus asked lowering his voice so no prying ears would hear him, no that they would over Lily's yelling. Merlin could that girl yell.**

** "Sirius?" I guessed,**

** He laughed tiredly, "How did you guess?"**

** "Well we're not planning to kill Snape," I told him, "Not that I wouldn't disagree to that plan, we're just planning to get rid of him so Lily and James can - er how do I put this delicately? Breed like lab rats?"**

** Remus grinned broadly. Only then did I realise how tired he looked, there were dark circles under his eyes and he was pale and looked worn out. As he smiled, however, his face lit up and he looked more jubilant and not like an old man.**

** Merlin, Remus better not know Legilimency.**

** "Well, not how I would put it," Remus chuckled, "But that is the gist I got,"**

** "Your not going to rat us out are you? Because Lily would kill me,"**

** He didn't miss my anxious tone. Not that I was worried, but Lily did scare me – a lot. You know what; I think Lily might end up in Azkaban before Sirius. No scratch that, she'll probably go to Azkaban for killing Sirius.**

** Lily's not exactly a people person…**

** "You zone out a lot don't you?" Remus inquired with a chuckle,**

** "I'm thinking of how Lily would go to Azkaban for killing Sirius, or me…or James," I paused, "You know what, it's probably James she'll kill,"**

** "That is true; he has a habit of acting like an idiot in front of her,"**

** We both turned around to look at where Lily was still yelling at James. Sirius was holding the table for support as he laughed as James simply stared dumfounded at Lily a gooey eyed look on his face his hand absentmindedly ruffling his hair. Peter was watching Lily frightfully as he half hid behind Sirius.**

** "Yeah I get that," I grinned, "He looks like a lost puppy,"**

** "I really should go help him," Remus said with a sigh, "But he and Sirius got himself in this mess by turning up the heat of Peter's potion, I told them it would end badly,"**

** "You should teach Divination,"**

** Remus shuddered, "Merlin no, me a teacher? I'd be awful,"**

** "You should stop putting yourself down all the time Remus," I told him firmly, "You do that a lot, you'd be an amazing teacher, your patient enough to be friends with those idiots and help Peter when he listens to those idiots, plus you put up with me and my awesome albeit weird randomness,"**

** Remus smiled, "You're not that random, you forgetting Sirius,"**

** "Ah well no one can be as serious as him," I quipped,**

** He looked at me exasperated.**

** "I've heard enough I'm Sirius jokes to last me a life time, please don't you start,"**

** "If your promise not to snitch on our plan,"**

** He sighed but had an amused smile nevertheless.**

** "I promise,"**

** "An unbreakable vow?" I grinned hopefully,**

** "Not a chance," He laughed, "Though, you will have to tell me what the actual plan is,"**

** I gestured for him to sit down in what was Lily's seat next to me. Lily being as good at Potions as she was had ours done within minutes of starting it. Thank Merlin because me and Potions do not go well together. Like Snape and hygiene. **

** He sat down and quickly in a quiet voice so no prying ears would hear I told him my plan, the plan Sirius and James had agreed to willingly.**

** "That might actually work," Remus said looking politely shocked, "It's brilliant,"**

** "I try," I laughed,**

** "But do they really have to attack Snape?" He asked with a tired expression,**

** "Yes, it's the only way to provoke him, admit it, you want Lily and James to at least be on speaking terms without James asking her out every second and Lily hexing him,"**

** "I do but I wish it could be done another way,"**

** "Well I don't," I argued, "Frankly Snivellus deserves it, he's a git and pure evil, and he hates me and Dorcas because we're so close to Lily, he threatens to curse us saying we're making her mind up for her,"**

** "Technically he is right, especially now," Remus said fairly,**

** "We're just giving her the push; she'd know if I wanted to control anything in her life, subtlety isn't my strong point,"**

** Remus chuckled then sighed looking tired once more.**

** "Why am I agreeing to this?"**

** "Your not actually doing anything Remus, your just pretending you know nothing about this plan and letting James and Sirius be idiots rejoicing in the fact OWLS are over,"**

** "And what would I get from this?" He asked cocking an eyebrow,**

** "Your sanity," I said simply,**

** He laughed loudly and so did I. No one paid us any attention, they were to busy watching Lily threaten James with detentions or being thrown of the Astronomy tower to notice us talking.**

** "You have a point Phoenix, but why didn't you think of this genius plan earlier?"**

** "Well to be honest it took me a year to figure it out," I said with a shrug,**

** "So this wasn't a on the whim kind of plan? Drat, I was hopeful for a moment then,"**

** I grinned, "You have so little trust in my plan?"**

** "When Sirius and James are involved it'll go wrong," Remus pointed out,**

** "Not always," I smiled, "Because I've never been involved,"**

** He still looked doubtful so I added, "And I'll get you chocolate,"**

** He perked up instantly like a dog that had just been told they were going for a walk.**

** "Prefect Lupin you'll cave so quickly to bribery?" **

** "Perhaps," He murmured slowly, "But then again, there isn't a lot that could go wrong with this plan, and it would benefit us all in the long haul…"**

** He was talking more to himself now. Slowly letting his Marauder side persuade his Prefect side into it.**

** "All right fine," He said after a few moments, "I'll go along with this crazy plan but I'm not helping,"**

** I grinned.**

** "You cave easily don't you Remus?"**

** He sighed, "Unfortunately so, then again what did you expect? Chocolate is my weakness,"**

** "No one can say no to some chocolate,"**

** He smiled, "I'm going to go and stop Lily from hexing James, and before you can persuade me to cause any more trouble,"**

** I laughed, "See ya Remus,"**

** "Bye Phoenix,"**

** He stood up and walked away over to where Lily was shouting herself hoarse her face bright red. I watched for a few moments as he stepped in calmly talking to Lily attempting to calm her down. Sirius had stopped laughing – hang on. He wasn't there anymore! That's why I wasn't going deaf. Sirius had a very loud laugh.**

** I shrugged and leant back in my chair. I had half an hour of what would have been a boring lesson to relax and do nothing. Lily was yelling at James, hopefully that would change soon, I had persuaded Remus to not intervene and Snape had had half his hair burnt of.**

** What a good day.**

** "Daydreaming are we?" **

** An amused voice broke me out of my reverie, the voice belonged to none other than a grinning Sirius Black who was half lay on my desk propped up on his elbow completely forgetting the phrase personal space.**

** I rolled my eyes not even trying to hide my amusement. It was impossible to be serious – no pun intended, I swear – around Sirius. Even if he did act like a complete idiot – twenty four seven.**

** "Did you want something Sirius?" I inquired,**

** "Just wondering what good ol' Moony and you were chatting about," **

** "Our plan that unfortunately does not involve killing Snape," I laughed, "I persuaded him round to our way of thinking with the bribe of chocolate,"**

** Sirius laughed his usual bark like laugh.**

** "You're like a ready made Marauder!"**

** "Should I take that as a compliment?" I questioned with a smirk,**

** "Take everything I say as a compliment," He winked,**

** "You're too bad for your own good Sirius,"**

** "Should I take that as a compliment?" He quipped,**

** "You take everything anyone says as a compliment,"**

** "Now, is that necessarily a bad thing?" **

** "I guess not," I shrugged,**

** "So how do you think the lovebirds are coming along?"**

** "I can't really see, your head is in the way," I laughed,**

** He slid of the table and into the chair next to me throwing his legs onto my lap as he did. I would have pushed them away with a scoff but some reason I allowed him to do it. I must have been feeling ill or something…**

** I shook my head and looked at Lily and James across the room. Lily had stopped yelling but was still seething, her arms were crossed across her chest and her eyes were flashing dangerously. James was stood by her looking a bit sheepish as Remus undoubtedly gave him a lecture about being a fool for messing with Peter's Potion.**

** "Well I think James's is confusing Lily a bit," I said thoughtfully,**

** "How do you mean?" Sirius inquired,**

** "Well he looks almost embarrassed by what you idiots did," I laughed, "Lily is beginning to question the whole arrogant arsehole thing, though she'll never admit it,"**

** Sirius watched them for a few moments.**

** "It does look like it, but Moony has a way of making us feel bad, he wonders why he was made Prefect,"**

** I snorted, "Dumbledore knows what he's on about he made Remus Prefect to keep you guys in line and Lily Prefect to keep everything that cause trouble in line, plus I think it amuses him to see her yelling at James every day,"**

** Sirius laughed.**

** "Yeah, that guy is still off his rocker though,"**

** "Aren't all awesome people?" I grinned,**

** "Naturally, awesome people have to be insane as well otherwise there's no fun in the world," He grinned as well,**

** "You have weird philosophies," I mused, "But they make sense,"**

** "I'm a secret genius," Sirius shrugged, "Keep it secret or I'll have to kill you,"**

** I sighed theatrically, "I'll do my best my big mouth doesn't help me though,"**

** "Big mouths are good for some things,"**

** I laughed then smacked Sirius's arm at the innuendo. Though for some reason it didn't bother me as much as it would have…**

** Merlin, I must be dying or something if Sirius's sick jokes didn't disgust me.**

** Sirius laughed as well.**

** "You walked right into that one," He chuckled, "You really should think before you speak Phoenix,"**

** "Where's the fun in life if you think though?" I retorted,**

** "In Snivellus's pants drawer,"**

** I looked at Sirius for the moment. **

** Then the two of us burst out laughing unable to contain it like the day before where we had fallen to the floor laughing. Thankfully, I was saved from painful stomach cramps as Slughorn walked back into class his walrus moustache quivering as he shepherded the Slytherin's in freshly healed but disgruntled.**

** Though Snape was still half bald.**

** We fell about laughing again. **

** Really, Sirius was going to be the death of me one day. He made everything one big joke. But I liked that. We need humour in our lives, especially with everything going on outside the safe walls of Hogwarts.**

_A/N If you haven't guessed I really don't like Snape! Oh well, he'll be gone soon! I have to warn you guys in advance, this won't be a happy fluff romance it does get darker as the story progresses, it's rated M for a reason! If you have any questions please PM me and don't forget to REVIEW! It really helps me out a lot, thanks. Mischief Managed ;)_


	4. OWLS make people go crazy

_A/N Here's Chapter 4 guys! Don't worry the marvelous plan chapter will be coming up soon I just really don't want to rush it! I'm going to try and update as regularly as possible so you guys don't get bored! Enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, all characters except Phoenix go to J.K Rowling**_

**I hate OWLS.**

** I really do. They suck. They just suck. Their something some morons at the Ministry of Magic think of whilst pushing up their eight centimetre thick glasses as they snigger about some nerdy comic book and think about what their having for dinner because they still live in their Mum's house.**

** I really have too vivid an imagination…**

** It's a Wednesday and I'm sure Lily's about to have a nervous breakdown. She goes nowhere without a book under her nose and she's actually asked Flitwick and McGonagall for extra homework. I honestly don't know how she does it.**

** Perhaps she's a vampire and she doesn't sleep. I'll have to ask her sometime… Maybe after OWLS though, and my genius plan. I wouldn't want Lily snapping and hexing me into oblivion. Because as much as I'm her best friend and favourite person in the world – I'm sure she will tell me that one day – she would really kill me if I provoked her.**

** McGonagall once told me that in a detention that I have a nasty habit of pushing people's buttons of which promptly Sirius had innocently, if that's physically possible for him, inquired what pushed her buttons. In return he got a withering look and another week of detention.**

** I'm pretty sure James very nearly pissed himself laughing as well.**

** "Er Dorcas?" I asked my friend who was sat next to me in Charms,**

** "Mmm?" Was the response I got back as she filed her nails,**

** "What are we supposed to be doing?" **

** She shrugged, "Ask Lily,"**

** I scoffed, "Like that will work,"**

** I glanced at Lily who was talking raptly to Alice who was nodding along dutifully with Lily's talk of what I could only presume was the upcoming OWLS. Poor Alice.**

** I glanced around and spotted tiny Professor Flitwick on the other side of the classroom scolding James and Sirius for Transfiguring the ravens and frogs we were supposed to be using, and they were supposed to have handed out, into nothing more put a pile of green and black buttons.**

** I grinned and watched the scene with interest.**

** "Now Professor can you really blame us?" Sirius asked, "Imagine the noise they would have made-"**

** "Not to mention the mess," James inputted with a nod, "I hear raven poo is rather difficult to clean up,"**

** "That does no excuse you actions boys," Flitwick replied in his squeaky voice but he was smiling non-the-less, "Ten points from Gryffindor,"**

** James and Sirius were unfazed by this; they'd lost two hundred points for us in one day in our Third Year. Remus shook his head from where he sat by the desk beside them with Peter, who was wearing a silly grin as he watched James and Sirius get themselves in trouble – again.**

** "Thirty points for some excellent show of magic," Flitwick said with a broad smile, "Now Transfigure these back boys so we can continue with the lesson,"**

** "Yes Sir," James said flicking his wand at a number of the buttons as Sirius saluted Flitwick,**

** "I will move if you keep on daydreaming,"**

** "Huh?" I asked,**

** I glanced at Dorcas who was still filing her nails but watching me with a smirk on her face.**

** "You daydream way too much for you to be called sane," She laughed, "We should send you to St Mungo's,"**

** "My parents would love that," I said dryly, **

** Dorcas looked at me sympathetically.**

** "How long do you think it'll be before Alice moves away from Lily?" I joked hurriedly,**

** Dorcas looked over at the pair her head slightly cocked to the side as she watched them.**

** "I don't think she will," Dorcas said thoughtfully, "You know Alice, too nice for her own good,"**

** I chuckled, "Yeah that's true,"**

** "Well at least she has a distraction," **

** I whipped around to see Sirius stood by our desk with two boxes in his hands. I looked at them curiously for a moment before realising one was filled with the croaking frogs, the others the silky black ravens which had been buttons a few moments ago. Transfiguration really was their forte. I wondered where Flitwick kept them after class…**

** "What do you mean?" Dorcas inquired as she twirled a lock of her hair,**

** Sirius laughed, "It's funny actually, little Alice looks at Frank when she looks away Frank looks at Alice, when he looks away-"**

** "We get the gist," I interrupted with a grin, "So Frank's finally paying her attention?"**

** "He always has," Sirius scoffed, "He just never notices Alice looking at him,"**

** "If only Lily and James were like that," Dorcas said with a sigh as she looked at her perfect nails,**

** "Not for long," Sirius said to me with a conspiratorial wink,**

** He deposited two ravens on our desks both of which cawed loudly and flapped their wings. The noise was masked however by the croaks of frogs on the table next to us.**

** Dorcas shuddered and pushed her chair away from the desk as she gave the raven a nasty look as if it had just offended her hair. I should have mentioned this earlier, Dorcas isn't an animal person.**

** I stroked the soft feathers of my raven; I on the other hand loved animals. Especially dogs, nothing can beat mans – and woman's in fear of being sexist – best friend.**

** "Would you prefer a frog?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin,**

** Dorcas smiled slightly as I laughed, "No thanks, I'll just deal with the eagle,"**

** "Raven," I corrected her,**

** "Whatever," She murmured resuming the filing of her nails,**

** I rolled my eyes at Sirius who barked his usual dog like bark but walked of to hand out the rest of the animals. For a few moments I watched him walk away handing out the ravens and frogs to the rest of the class noticing that as he did he was solely handing out the frogs first…**

** I glanced around the class realising I had been staring at Sirius long enough to be class as one of his crazy stalker fans, everyone was working on silencing the animals. I shrugged, that spell was easy enough.**

** I pointed my wand out my raven who cawed loudly and said, "Silencio!"**

** It fell silent instantly its beak only opening and closing but no sound coming out. Dorcas waved her wand at her raven and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "Shut up,"**

** I laughed and pointed my wand at her raven, "Silencio!"**

** "Show off," She said but was smiling all the same,**

** "I try to be," I said sweetly to which Dorcas rolled her eyes,**

** It turned out knowing the Silencing Charm was not a good thing, Flitwick set extra homework for me and Dorcas which added only to the mountain of work we had to do in preparation for our OWLS. It was like the Hogwarts staff wanted us all to jump of the Astronomy Tower before OWLS.**

** Later on in the evening I reluctantly sat down with Lily in the Common Room to start work on my homework, I really didn't want to though; I could list a thousand things I would rather do instead of homework.**

** Usually I wouldn't have minded this in the slightest, sitting with my friend in the Common Room but when Lily was stressed and trying to read with a bored me distracting her by breathing it was not fun.**

** "Why don't you read some of your notes Nix?" Lily asked through gritted teeth as she read through hers,**

** "I should of switched places with Dorcas," I murmured,**

** "And be snogging a random Ravenclaw in a broom closet?" Lily retorted,**

** "Fair point," I conceded,**

** Lily fell silent and I tried not to annoy her as I looked around the Common Room.**

** Alice and Hestia were talking in one of the corner with their notes in front of them. Merlin, their study sessions seemed so easy! Then again one of them wasn't a red head who felt she had to prove she was a genius because she was a Muggle-born, not that Lily would ever admit it.**

** "Merlin I wish they would leave," Lily hissed through gritted teeth suddenly,**

** I looked at her and she was glared at the Marauders across the Common Room. They were sat around the fire, Remus alone seemed to be the only one revising for OWLS but he was still laughing as Sirius and James played what I could only guess was some odd form of strip Exploding Snap.**

** "Can you go talk to them?" Lily asked peeking at me through her curtain of hair,**

** "Me?" I asked surprised, "Why me?"**

** "Because they'll actually listen to you!"**

** "But you're the Prefect!" I pointed out,**

** "You know very well that won't matter to them," She said in a scathing tone,**

** "Why do you hate them so much Lily?" I questioned,**

** "I don't hate them," She said quietly and my heart leaped until- "I just hate Potter, Remus is my friend, I don't really talk to Peter, Black's just as bad as Potter but he isn't asking me out every time he walks near me and publicly embarrassing me, he and Black are arrogant, egotistical players,"**

** "Aren't I a bit arrogant?" I asked her, "Isn't Dorcas a bit of a player?"**

** "Well yes," Lily admitted biting her lip, "But-"**

** "You only hate James because of how you fist met," I told her calmly, "Just because he and Sirius insulted Snape when they first met doesn't make them bad people,"**

** "He's always hexing Severus though!" Lily argued sitting up straighter in her chair her eyes dancing with passion, "He's a bully!"**

** "James isn't a bully,"**

** Lily shot me a sceptical look so I elaborated.**

** "Okay! He hasn't done the best things, he and Sirius aren't Saints but neither is Snape! Snape is evil and you won't acknowledge it! You keep on seeing the boy you met when you were what ten? You're not looking at how he's changed, or how James has changed,"**

** For once Lily didn't retort back. She looked over to the Marauders and watched James for a few moments; he was laughing with Sirius as he pulled of his tie and tied it around his forehead mimicking what Sirius had done causing Remus to roll his eyes but grin at his friends antics.**

** "Lily," I began softly not daring to push her too far, "I know you're stuck on your first impressions of them, but they are not that bad, they want nothing to do with the Dark Arts like Snape-"**

** "Humph!" Lily said suddenly angry, "I hate how you assume Severus likes the Dark Arts because he's a Slytherin! Why do you always make prejudices against them Nix?"**

** I sighed and shut my eyes. The thought of Lily seeing the light without my plan went down the drain with a pile of cat sick with those words.**

** "You haven't met my family Lils," I said my eyes still shut, "Prejudice is something I grew up with,"**

** I opened my eyes to see Lily biting her lip anxiously.**

** "I'm sorry Nix, I know you don't like talking about it," She said apologetically,**

** I smiled, "It's all right, but I'm not being prejudiced against Snape, I'm just pointing out the truth, he's different around me, Dorcas, Hestia and Alice, you just haven't seen that side to him,"**

** Lily sighed and looked down at her notes, "You should really start studying properly, we have only four more days to prepare for our OWLS, after that I fear we won't have much time,"**

** I nodded and looked at my notes which were a lot shorter and a lot scruffier than Lily's neat notes. Lily liked learning, especially about Magic. She hadn't grown up with Magic like I had and was desperate to know all she could about it. I didn't blame her but I always wondered how she could pay attention in History of Magic.**

** We both fell silent as Lily focused entirely on her notes. I knew why she was like this around exams, she wanted to prove herself. She wanted to prove that being a Muggle-born didn't make her less of a Witch than a Pureblood like me.**

** And with the Pure-blood mania being spread by a certain Dark Lord Lily felt she had more to prove. I really wished she would give herself a break though; it was driving me crazy not to mention everyone else.**

** After a while of trying to learn as much as I could from two year old notes from Charms I took to watching James and Sirius's game. I didn't understand what rules they had set up or how including a pack of cards that liked to blow up at any given time was good idea but it was James and Sirius, asking too much usually wasn't a good idea. It was much better to let their oddness slide.**

** Peter was watching the game with avid excitement clear on his face, each time the cards exploded and Sirius or James had to sacrifice a piece of their clothing he would actually squeak with excitement.**

** Remus would look up at the occasional explosions or else to stop them from trying to include him or Peter in the game. After a short time though he finally had to stop them game altogether when James and Sirius were shirtless and Sirius had no other option but to take of his pants.**

** For some reason, I really hated Remus Lupin then.**

** Sirius and James spent a while having the retrieve their clothes from around the Common Room, for they had decided throwing or charming their clothes away after removing was a good idea, and I still watched them with a slight grin on my face as James was cornered by some of his fans.**

** "Aww look at him he blushes like Evans when she catches him staring at her,"**

** I jumped slightly as Sirius suddenly appeared by out table a smirk on his handsome face and his eyes glinting. Then I noticed he was still topless. Merlin, just Merlin. I must have died and gone to heaven.**

** I shook my head quickly trying to rid myself of those thoughts. Damn teenage girl hormones!**

** Sirius grinned at me and I smiled back determinedly looking only at his face not the abs, the face, big difference Phoenix.**

** "I don't!" Lily defended quickly, "How would you know anyway?"**

** "Because every time it happens Prongs nearly wets himself with excitement hits me and says, "Lily just blushed! Did you see it?"" Sirius laughed as he leant against the table,**

** Lily scoffed and did not dignify Sirius with an answer. How in Merlin's left butt cheek was she managing to not stare at Sirius right now?**

** "Don't you own a shirt Sirius?" I questioned,**

** He grinned tilting his head slightly, "You see the thing is one of my stalkers stole it and won't give it back,"**

** "Oh woe is you," I laughed,**

** "I know," He said dramatically, "Live is so difficult,"**

** "Could you two please do this somewhere else?" Lily asked heavily, "I would like to pass my OWLS unlike you two,"**

** "I take offence to that Evans," Sirius said sounding as if he took no offence at all, "That's why me and Prongs are going to try and steal the answers to the written exams from McGonagall,"**

** Lily looked up at him exasperated, "How on earth do you think Remus would ever let you get away with that?"**

** "He doesn't know," Sirius replied simply crossing his arms over his chest,**

** Oh Merlin, more muscles, more muscles…**

** I could practically see my hormones drooling inside my mind.**

** "I'll tell him then," Lily said flatly, "You are not cheating,"**

** Sirius opened his mouth to reply when James appeared by his side his face flushed and him looking harried. He was buttoning up his shirt with one hand as he held out Sirius's another.**

** "I took it and ran Padfoot," He said shuddering slightly, "It's didn't stop Vane though,"**

** Sirius paled,**

** "Oh no,"**

** He took his shirt quickly from James's grasp and pulled it on. In my head my hormones locked themselves in their room to cry for a good few years. Merlin I must have been dying of Dragon Pox or something., either that or someone had just said Avada Kedavra and this was my own messed up little heaven.**

** "James!" A loud whiny voice rang across the Common Room,**

** Sirius and James exchanged horrified glances then promptly dropped to the floor and crawled under mine and Lily's table. I laughed as Lily shook her head trying to hide the smile on her face.**

** Ramona Vane appeared suddenly with a highly unattractive pout on her face. She was a Fourth Year, and one Sirius and James's insane stalkers. She had large dark eyes that glazed over when she saw the Marauders, curly black hair that looked slightly greasy from the amount of product in it and a prominent chin that I'm positive you could balance a stool on.**

** Vane dropped her pout and instead turned to me and Lily. She glared darkly at Lily who ignored her completely, Vane was rather jealous of Lily mainly because of James's infatuation with her.**

** "Have you seen Sirius and James?" Vane demanded turning to me,**

** I deliberated.**

** Here was my perfect opportunity for revenge after Sirius had kicked me in the Library over the weekend, I could rumble the two of them but I wasn't that evil. Curse my logical brain.**

** "Nope sorry," I told Vane, "Maybe they've gone down to the Quidditch field? Nothing beats a topless walk in the moonlight,"**

** Vane looked at me suspiciously then stuck her nose up finally cottoning on that I was mocking her – they got dumber and dumber each year.**

** "If you see them tell them I'm looking for them," She sniffed, "Remus wouldn't tell me where they were,"**

** "What a surprise," I said dryly,**

** She glared at me then turned on her heel to flounce of after her friends. I pitied her future children.**

** "You guys going to come out anytime?" I asked looking under the table,**

** "When it's safe," Sirius replied leaning against one of the table legs and pulling out his pack of Exploding Snap,**

** James looked at him exasperated, "Really Padfoot?"**

** "We'll do a Silencing Charm, we'll be fine," Sirius shrugged, **

** "You're an idiot," James murmured,**

** "Nice cover up story Phoenix," Sirius commented with a grin, "Have you often walked around topless in the moonlight?"**

** I grinned slyly, "Wouldn't you like to know,"**

** "Please don't answer that," James begged, "I was seconds away from being tied up in Vane's trunk for the rest of the year, I don't need anything else life scarring to happen,"**

** Sirius rolled his eyes, "So dramatic Prongs,"**

** "Nothing wrong about that," James defended taking the cards Sirius was holding out for him, "Just because you like it,"**

** "No way in hell do I like that," Sirius said shaking his head, "Girls who have to chase guys and look like they've been drinking with Hagrid to try and impress someone is not my type of girl,"**

** "So what is your type of girl then?"**

** For some reason I actually really wanted to know.**

** I blamed the OWLS.**

** Sirius shrugged, "I have no idea,"**

** I rolled my eyes as I smile for some odd reason and sat back up straight in my chair. Lily was gathering her notes together a small frown on her face, hopefully I wondered if being around James and Sirius more often was changing her view on them.**

** "I'm going to bed Nix," Lily told me, "I'm pretty tired,"**

** "I'll see you later then," I told her knowing she probably wanted to be alone for a while to go through her notes,**

** She smiled gratefully at me and walked of. **

** I leant over and looked at the two Marauders again.**

** "You know I think we might be getting through to her,"**

** James grinned his face lightning up as if I had just told him I had bought Zonko's for him. **

** "Really?" He asked eagerly,**

** "No your prat she's just saying it to make you happy," Sirius laughed,**

** James elbowed him and looked to me again, beaming.**

** "Really, our plan may succeed after all,"**

** The pair grinned at each other then high fived as the cards in their hands promptly exploded singing their clothes.**

** Yes, OWLS really make some people act crazy.**

___A/N Wow! Longest Chapter yet that is ridiculous! For anyone who didn't figure out the Ramona Vane was it's Romilda Vane's Mother, you know crazy love potion girl from Half-Blood-Prince? I can just imagine Romilda being from a brief fling and her Mother being obsessed with a Potter as well! This chapter was just another filler really, I want to plant the seed of doubt in Lily's head and put more fluff in with Sirius and Phoenix. I'm a sucker for that stuff. Please review even if it's to say how crap my work is! Thanks! Mischief Managed :)_


End file.
